sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humanoid
=Humanoid= A humanoid is a type of creature or mob in the game which is distinguished from beasts, undead and other in-game mob types. Humanoids include most socially apt creatures that show some form of self-awareness and intelligence. It should be noted that humanoids encompass both humans and beings that are roughly similar to humans. This does not mean that all humanoids are related to humans. A humanoid usually has two arms, two legs, and one head, or a human-like torso, arms, and a head. Humanoids have few or no supernatural or extraordinary abilities, but most can speak and usually have well-developed societies. They are usually small to medium in size.MG 191 Some humanoids are monstrous humanoids. Monstrous humanoids are similar to humanoids, but with monstrous or animal-like features. They often have magical abilities as well.MG 192 The playable undead race (Forsaken) counts as a humanoid in World of Warcraft in PvP combat, which allows them to be subject to spells and effects that they otherwise would not be subject to as an undead. This also prevents them from being affected by items that give +attack power to undead and prevents them from being subject to abilities like Stratholme Holy Water. This is for gameplay purposes, and only in World of Warcraft, according to published lore in other sources they are affected the same way as any other undead. Characteristics in World of Warcraft * Often can cast spells. * Usually run away when at low health. * Drop cloth. * Nearly all humanoids drop currency. * Cannot be skinned, with the exception of yetis and worgen. * Can be polymorphed by mages. * Can be Sapped and pickpocketed by a Rogue. * Can be feared by warlocks and priests. * Can be Seduced by a Warlock's Succubus. * Can be incapacitated briefly by a Retribution Paladin's Repentance. * Can be soothed and Mind Controlled by a Priest. Humanoid races * Fey o Cenarian FemaleCenarian MaleDryads and Keepers of the Grove o Cenarian FemaleNymphs * Small Humanoid o Gnome FemaleGnome MaleGnomes o Goblin FemaleGoblin MaleGoblins o KoboldKobolds o LeperGnome MaleLeper gnomes * Small to Medium Humanoids o Dwarf FemaleDwarf MaleDwarves o EarthenEarthen o TroggTroggs * Medium o Blood Elf FemaleBlood Elf MaleBlood Elves o Broken MaleBroken o Draenei FemaleDraenei MaleDraenei o GnollGnolls o HalfElf FemaleHalfElf MaleHalf-elves o HalfOrc FemaleHalfOrc MaleHalf-orcs o High Elf FemaleHigh Elf MaleHigh Elves o Human FemaleHuman MaleHumans o LostOneLost Ones o Mag'har FemaleMag'har MaleMag'har o Night Elf FemaleNight Elf MaleNight Elves o Orc FemaleOrc MaleOrcs o Troll FemaleTroll MaleTrolls o Wretched Wretched * Medium to Large Humanoids o Tauren FemaleTauren MaleTauren * Monstrous Humanoids o AnubisathAnubisaths o ArakkoaArakkoa o Centaur FemaleCentaur MaleCentaurs o FelOrc MaleFel orcs o FurbolgFurbolgs o HarpyHarpies o MakruraMakrura (Aquatic) o MurlocMurlocs (Aquatic) o Naga FemaleNaga MaleNagas (Aquatic) o Two-Headed Ogre MaleOgre MaleOgre FemaleOgre MageOgre MageOgres o PandarenPandaren o Quilboar FemaleQuilboar MaleQuilboars o YetiRock flayers o SporelingSporelings o WorgenWorgen o YetiYetis *Magical Beast **Wildkin *Outsider **Ethereal **Flamewaker * Undead Humanoid **Undead Female **Undead Male **Forsaken (In World of Warcraft it is only undead-like creature without the Undead template, in other sources of lore they do have the undead template.)